The Tmi Truth Or Dare
by ShadowWalkerxX
Summary: This a story about the mortal instruments having dares and having to tell the truth (obviously that is how you play the game - -) But I hope you like it and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovelys! Here is the truth or dare fan fiction that some of you asked for c: and I hope you like it :D also pm me about ideas on which dares our beloved characters should do c: also! Scott, Nadia, Stiles, and Isaac are in this fan fic and Sebastian is also here, but he doesn't threaten to kill anyone... O.o shocker isn't it? Also everyone is a shadow hunter besides Simon, Sebastian, and Magnus (DUH)

Stiles: OMG CAN I KISS SOMEBODY *Wink wink*

Me: No .-.

Magnus: Shhhh you know he might end up kissing that person *wink wink*

Me: Why is that?

Magnus: Because I might dare that person to kiss him

Me: And when was that established?

Magnus: SInce I found out Jace and Simon were lovers.

Me & Stiles: GOD NO ARE YOU KIDDING?! JACE!?

Stiles: That's disgusting!

Me: PFTTTTTTTTTTTT speak for yourself

Jace: I'll have you know I am very sexy and NOT lovers with Simon, If I was gay no offense to you Magnus or Alec, Simon wouldn't pass my standards

Simon: I AM SEXY

Jace: *cough cough* in your dreams.

(Jace and Simon were about to fight)

Me: OKAY LETS GO TO THE STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY :D

Jace was grabbing Clary by the waist as Isabelle called everyone in the institute for something important (A/N: Nadia and Scott didn't die.. Obviously o.o) "Wonder what she's calling us for" mumbles Clary, You see Clary wouldn't mind Isabelle calling her but last time she called the whole institute just to ask if she looks better in green or in blue.

Jace sighs. He wanted to strangle Isabelle because he interrupted certain 'activities' going on between him and Clary. Jace squeezed Clary's hand as they walked past the institute's kitchen and stopped in front of the living room, which was where Isabelle wanted to meet. Jace looks at Clary and smiles a smug smile, he pushes open the door to find everyone already sitting down on the couch and some on the floor.

Scott and Nadia were on the floor while Magnus, Alec, and Simon were on the couch staring at Isabelle who was standing up in the middle of the room staring at Clary and Jace. "Sit down already, don't just stand there like morons!" grumbles Isabelle. Jace sits next to Simon but pushes Simon so he can sit comfortably but it doesn't work Simon is still squished to him. Clary looks around and finds no where to sit so she just stands there.

Jace signals Clary to walk towards him so she does, Clary stands in front of Jace utterly confused, Jace grabs her by the waist, spins her around and places her on his lap.

"Good" Everyone pays attention to Isabelle now, all eyes on her. No one makes a sound and no one moves. "What do you want Isabelle, Alec and I were getting to _something_ until you interrupted us" Magnus hisses as he examines his glittery pink nails. Isabelle scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"So I was thinking when Simon was touch-" "BY THE ANGEL JUST GET TO THE POINT, WE DONT WANT TO KNOW WHERE SIMON TOUCHES YOU OKAY" Scott says rubbing his temples. "God somebody is grumpyyyyyyy" Isabelle throws back her long, black, silky hair and stares at us again. "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" She shouts clapping and smiling.

Everyone groans and gives themselves mental face palms. "I think it's a good idea" Jace was the first one to agree to the idea, Jace had a smug smile when Clary looked at him. What is he up to? Clary thought but Clary couldn't find out... Just yet.

"Fine" mumbles Magnus, Soon enough everyone agrees to play truth or dare. "GREAT, well eveyone sit on the floor and in a circle!" everyone groans and rolls their eyes. "Really? If it's not one thing it's another" Isabelle says annoyed as she sits next to her vampire boyfriend. "Okay... So who goes first?" asks Nadia. "I did not think of that" mumbles Isabelle. " I want to go first" shouts Stiles. "No me!" Magnus shouts. Stiles was about to object but Magnus snaps his fingers and all Stiles can do is mumble.

Stiles groans and rolls his eyes. Magnus smiles and stares at everyone with those devious cat eyes. "Well go ahead!" Nadia mumbles. Magnus gives Nadia a death glare which she ignores, Magnus doesn't like to be rushed or told what to do. It's just how the warlock rolls. "Clary" Magnus points his finger at the small red-head. Clary stares at Magnus "Truth or dare?" "Dare" she says "Okay, I dare you to kiss Stiles" Stile's eyes go wide and he has a big smile on his face. "No, no, no, no, AND NO!" Shouts Clary. Stiles feels sad and pushed away by Clary just a bit. "Fine then take off a piece of your clothing" Isabelle chimes (A/N: I got that idea from sprinklesonpancakes, I hope she doesn't mind!) Clary looks at Isabelle like she's something growing under a sink.

"That is one of the rules of the game, if you don't do a dare you take off something from what you're wearing" Isabelle explains, Clary shrugs and takes off her sock. "There" she mumbles slipping on her Jordan's back on. Jace chuckles and kisses Clary on her cheek. "Okay Clary goes next" Magnus says. Clary nods and stares at each and every person in the room, waiting to see who's her next victim. "Sebastian" Sebastian looks up from a book he was reading, He pushes away his white bangs from his pale face and stares at Clary, His crush.

"Yes?" he asks smiling (A/N: Also Sebastian isn't really evil just jealous, he also never went out with Clary. She doesn't know he likes her) "Truth or dare?" Sebastian stares at Clary and thinks for a while. "Truth" he says hoping that she would ask him something at him or ask him what he thinks of her, so she can finally realize that he likes her and that Jace isn't right for her. "Uh... Is it true..." Clary looks at the black carpet sitting in the middle of the room and thinks about what she should ask Sebastian. Jace sees that Clary has nothing to ask Sebastian so he whispers something in her ear. Clary's red eyebrow goes up just a little bit and smiles.

"Is it true that you were... uh..." Clary goes nervous, Jace sighs "Is it true that you jacked off and screamed Clary's name when you 'hit the spot'" finishes Jace for Clary. Sebastian who is never embarrased or ever blushes or goes red, does tonight. His face turns as red a cherry. "Uh... No?" Magnus laughs so loud "Liar" Magnus says as he regains his sanity. Sebastian's eyes grow wide "How'd you know?" "Now I DO!" Shouts Magnus as he laughs again. Sebastian once again goes as red as a tomato.

"Alright alright calm down, Don't make the poor guy feel bad" Clary says as she feels something stir inside of her as soon as she saw Sebastian staring at her. "Okay Seb your next" Clary smiles at Sebastian reassuring him that it's okay, that he could talk without anyone making fun of him. "Uh..." he scans the room looking for who to pick "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME " Shouts Stiles as Magnus snaps his fingers again, whihc means he could talk again.

"Uh... nobody?" asks Sebastian choosing to ignore Stiles, Knowing he will want to go for the craziest dare ever. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Shouts Stiles, Sebastian sighs and stares at the boy "Fine truth or dare?" asks Sebastian slouching which causes his boy bangs to fall on his face. "DARE" Shouts Stiles "Okay, Magnus will summon a ghost and I dare you to kill it with some weapon Magnus will give you" Stiles's face was frozen in horror but it quickly changed into a 'brave' one "NO PROBLEMO" He shouts.

Sebastian stares at Magnus, Magnus nods. "Alright" Magnus says standing up and brushing off some dust from his yellow skinny jeans. Magnus chants something in a foreign language, The lights flicker as his chanting grows louder, the institute itself shakes. Jace grips Clary tightly "What kind of ghost are we talking about!" shouts Stiles as he holds onto Isaac and Nadia. Magnus stops chanting and the institute stops shaking but the lights grow dim and a huge roar booms through the institute. "The real kind" Sebastian says smirking. "Are you going to back down?" asks Sebastian. "NO WAY IN HELL" Stiles shouts. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HE'S A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD KID HE CAN'T KILL A GHOST WHO CAN PROBABLY EAT A TRILLION POUNDS OF BACON!" Shouts Nadia.

"Why bacon?" asks Scott curiously, Nadia turns on her boy best friend and gives him a death glare "BECAUSE I FELT LIKE SAYING BACON" Scott cowers behind the couch "Okay by the angel it was just a question!" mumbles Scott. "Calm down, I'll give Stiles a weapon that will kill the demon even with the smallest scratch" Magnus snaps his fingers and a blade with jewels on it, it glows white and looks deadly. In reality it is deadly, it kills anything with just a microscopic scratch.

Clary looks worried "Are you sure about this Stiles? It's just a dare nothing important" Stiles looks at Clary and nods, In Stiles' mind he thinks about how Clary would be impressed if he kills the ghost (A/N: Not demon, a ghost O.o) Clary sighs which causes Jace to kiss her and tell her that he'll be fine.

"Alright gang let's go!" Simon says jumping up and smiling "What are we mystery incorporated?" asks Jace rolling his eyes "Yes we are" Simons barks "Okay then your scooby" Jace looks at Simon and smiles smugly. "Don't insult scooby like that!" says Alec. Isabelle was about to defend her boyfriend but was interrupted by Stiles running into the institute's halls. Magnus runs beside him "When you're close to the ghost the sword will glow blue" Stiles nods and runs faster.

Suddenly as Stiles passes the game room the sword goes from white to blue, Clary stands next to Stiles who twists the door knob, Stiles was about to open it but a horrible screeching comes from the room which causes Stiles to stop opening the door. Stiles shakes and stares at Isabelle who has a smile playing on her lips "Wussy much?" she says laughing silently, Clary and Isabelle never fight they're like sisters along with Nadia but when anyone makes a joke or says anything about Stiles that offends him, she goes turbo "Shut it Isabelle, you act like your so brave and shit" barks Clary.

You would think Clary's bright red hair is on fire as she stares at Isabelle with a look she never gave to any of her loved ones. Isabelle stops smiling and looks at the floor, Isabelle knows better than to mess around with kids like Stiles, Especially since he reminded her of Max but older obviously. Isaac pats Stiles on the back.

"You don't want to do the dare do you?" Asks Isaac, Stiles turns around slowly and dramatically, he stares at Isaac like he's crazy. "NO" he shouts which causes the ghost to screech again. "GO IN" Shouts Magnus impatiently. Stiles grabs the blade tightly and makes a 'crying' face "Nooo." he says "GO" Simon shouts.

"That's for white people, Us black people run!" (A/N: Not being racist! It's just a joke, if I offended somebody I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I have nothing against black people or african american people two of them are my best friends :o) Everyone stares at Stiles like he's crazy "You're not even black..." Clary says curiously. "OOOOHH I GET IT, BECAUSE WHITE PEOPLE LOOK FOR THEIR FRIENDS EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE DEAD AND THERE'S A KILLER ON THE LOOSE WHILE BLACK PEOPLE JUST RUN AWAY! FOR EXAMPLE ' a boy named Billy walks through the forest looking for his friend Jeremy, suddenly the killer kills him and runs off to look for Jeremy, Jeremy looks for Billy "BILLY" He shouts, Suddenly he stumbles upon Billy's body and finds a note with Billy's blood it says "YOUR NEXT" Jeremy screams "That's so wrong" Jeremy dips his finger in a pool of Billy's blood and writes on the paper "YOU'RE NEXT" "There ya go" then Jeremy turns around to run but the killer kills him. While black people are in a haunted house and they all get lost while Antwon is by the door. "Where's Billy?" he asks himself, Suddenly there's a noise in the hall "FUCK BILLY" and he runs off like that"

Everyone stares at Scott like he's crazy. "WHATEVER JUST KILL IT" Screams Alec who opens the door and pushes Stiles inside. Stiles screams like a little girl and slashes the ghost, who withers away. The lights are no longer dim. Stiles walks outside with the blade, the blade has green goo on it that drips onto the floor. Magnus snaps his fingers and the blade dissappears. They all walk into the room and sit once again in the circle.

"Well then" Clary says sitting on Jace's lap. "Well I pick Sebastian" Stiles says grinning. "Um okay?" "Truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Clary"

Wow, this wasn't really funny was it? Dx anyways once again I didn't want to be racist or offend anyone if I did I really am sorry :o I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll up-

Stiles: She'll update as soon as she ca-

Isaac: As soon as sh-

Clary: she can!

Stiles & Isaac: DAMNIT NO FAIR CLARY!

Clary: Oh yes it is ~.~

Jace: Oh your so bad babe :o

Clary: :o really? (Jace grabs Clary and they start kissing)

Stiles: OH BY THE ANGEL, I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR LIFE. I'VE SEEN SEBASTIAN NAKED WHEN WE WENT TO THE POOL AND YOU PULLED HIS PANTS DOWN AND NOW _THIS!?_

Isaac: (Pats Stiles on the back) It's alright man

Sebastian: I'll have you know girls die to see me _naked._

Stiles: *cough cough* They must be desprate *cough cough*

Sebastian: You little-

Me: WELLLLLLLLLLLLL GOOD BYE NOW BEFORE ANYTHING GETS A LITTLE VIOLENT (Holds back Sebastian)

Sebastian: LET ME AT HIM! (Tries to push me away but can't)

Me: I'm so bad ass you can't even move me! So much for a strong shadow hunter heh.

Sebastian: O.o

Me: uh... BYE also I will have two tmi fan fiction stories on the way :o but first I have to finish my temptations one and at least get a chapter finished for Jace and Clary's complicated life. BUT YEAH BYE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING UNTIL THEN MY LOVELIES 3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there my lovelys :D thank you so much for the reviews, They honestly mean a lot :] and I have a few shout outs to people who have read and been there for me every time I've made a story, You can say it's corny but I consider you guys as my friends and my close friends.

BlackHairAndBlueEyedPrincess- You don't know how much your reviews mean to me c: Everytime I make a new story and I think it's horrible your review says something positive that makes me believe I can continue writing the story. You're considered my friend whether or not you like it _ Just kidding lol xD

Ash2ashs- You haven't really been there for me in almost all my stories maybe my recent ones yes, but I don't care because yours words really did warm my heart and it touched me and you can't believe how happy I am that you told me that :} and I will try my best to update, But I WILL update all my stories today IF IT KILLS ME! You're also considered a close friend :D

sprinklesonpancakes- You've told me so many sweet things about my stories :] and you support me like a real friend would do, and hell I barely have any friends that are like that -_- But anyways thank you so much for your support on my story :] and You need to update your story _ You're also considered a close friend.

DestroyingWithLove- It makes me laugh (In a good way) how you want me to update so badly, But please understand I need my time to chill and calm down after school, I come out of school at 4:30 and end up coming home around 5:00 plus I have homework and I will get F's if I don't do it, and I want to pass my grade but I swear I will try my best to update :D You're also considered a close friend! :D

Now to the story my lovelys :'] And I am very sorry if I didn't give you a shout out Dx But you peeps out there know I love you :] and I thank you all SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much for reading and liking my story :]

Previously On Tmi Truth Or Dare: _Everyone looks at Scott like he's crazy. "WHATEVER JUST KILL IT" Screams Alec who opens the door and pushes Stiles inside. Stiles screams like a little girl and slashes the ghost, who withers away. The lights are no longer dim. Stiles walks outside with the blade, the blade has green goo on it that drips onto the floor. Magnus snaps his fingers and the blade dissappears. They all walk into the room and sit once again in the circle. "Well then" Clary says sitting on Jace's lap lap. "Well I pick Sebastian" Stiles says grinning. "Um okay?" "Truth Or Dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss Clary"_

"Shut up" Growls Jace as he gives Stiles a killer look. Sebastian grins at the fact that he might kiss Clary for the first time ever. Clary stares at Stiles then Sebastian and then at Jace. Clary was confused, She didn't know whether to accept the dare or not. She didn't know if Jace would get mad at her or not.

"Chicken Clary?" Teases Stiles, Isaac snickers as he looks at Clary's face. Clary looks at Sebastian who is looking at Clary with a smile on his pale face. Jace says nothing, But on the inside he's burning with anger. Clary stands up and sits down next to Sebastian, Suddenly Sebastian grabbed Clary's face gently and kissed her passionately. And now Jace was burning with jealousy. Clary kissed back forgetting everyone around her.

Jace couldn't stand the sight of his girlfriend kissing another man, So he stood up and walked away silently with his hands in his pockets. If it was up to Jace he would break everything in the room including Sebastian's face, but Jace didn't want to loose his 'calm and laid back with a problem free world' character. Clary was to caught up with Sebastian's tongue that she didn't realize he left.

Clary opened her eyes and realized she was making out with _Sebastian_ and not Jace her _boyfriend _ . "Oh by the angel, What did I just do?" Clary stood up and gave Sebastian an apologetic grin "Apparently you forgot you had a boyfriend and sucked face with Seb" snorted Scott, Clary stares at her best friend and gives him an 'I'll kill you later' look.

Clary ran out the living room and into the institute's quiet halls. She heard footsteps, they stopped and she heard the wall breaking. Clary thought it was somebody trying to get inside the institute, So she ran and followed the sound.

When she found the source of the sound she found out it wasn't a somebody but _Jace_ punching a wall, Blood swam down his knuckles but he just wiped them on his black and gray striped muscle shirt.

"Jace what are you doing?" asks Clary trying to grab Jace's hand but he snatched it away "What do you care" he snarls as he pushes back his blonde, silky hair and slides down the wall, he sits and stares at the floor. "Because you're my boyfriend..." she sits next to Jace, She tries to touch Jace but he moves away. "Seems that you forgot that" he answers.

That's when Clary felt guilty and horrible about kissing Sebastian. "Jace I'm sorry I really didn't mean t-" "Save it Clary, You never mean to do anything, But you always do Clary that's the problem. Do you want me to see you kiss another boy? To get me jealous? Clary you already know I would get jealous so why do you do it?" he asks quietly, he looks up from the floor and looks at her like a little kid who's about to cry. But Jace never cries.

What Jace said warmed her heart, Not the part where she supposibly tried to make him jealous but the part where he admitted he gets jealous. Clary smiled at the thought of Jace... The great Jace being jealous for someone like her.

"Is this a joke to you Clary? You're smiling at my pain or something?" Clary looked at Jace like he was crazy, but then her guilt turned to anger as she realized he didn't trust her "You think this is a game? No Jace it's not I love you Jace and it's crazy how much I do, I kissed Sebastian because of that damn dare but I forgot it was him, Everyone makes stupid mistakes, and why in Raziel's name would I want to make you jealous? All I care about is that you love me not if you get jealous"

Jace sat there staring at her, She caught him off guard. Clary stood up "I thought so Jace" Clary walked away, She went inside the living room and sat down in the circle. "So who's next?" asks Clary, acting like everything was good but in reality she was hurting inside because Jace would actually think she would do that on purpose, But she didn't show it.

"Uhm Sebastian's..." Isaac answers as he stares at Clary. "Uh pass since I already went" Nadia was sitting next to Sebastian so she was next. "Okay... uh" Nadia scans the room and her brown eyes land on Simon just as Jace walks in and sits next to Clary.

Clary moves away from Jace and closer to Simon. Jace looks at Clary and sighs. "Simon" Nadia says smiling widely, Simon looks at Nadia with a fearful look for he knows she will pick a horrible dare and a terrorizing truth. "Truth or dare?" asks Nadia smiling. Maybe if I pick dare it won't be so horrible as truth right? Simon didn't know which to pick so he just blurted out "Dare" Nadia sat there just staring at Simon with an evil smile, thinking of what dare he should do.

"I dare you to go out into the street and kiss the very first person you see" Nadia snickers as she sees Simon's reaction. Isaac bursts out laughing "What if it's an old guy! Or an old lady!" Magnus blurts out as he laughs along with Isaac.

"Will you do the dare Simon?" Simon stands up and stares at Isabelle who's jealous but doesn't show it. He gives Isabelle a kiss on the forehead. "Yes I will" Simon walks out the institute with Nadia following him to make sure he actually does kiss the first person that walks by.

Everyone huddles up at a window that show's the outside of the institute, The people inside the institute can see everything from the inside but Mundanes can't see them or anything. All they see is an abandoned house with police tape around it.

Simon stands on the side walk, Nervously tapping his fingers against the sides of his thighs, Simon hoped it wouldn't be someone old. Nadia covering her mouth so she can stop herself from laughing.

In a matter of minutes a girl with electric blue dyed hair who has gages, nerd glasses, (Got nothing against them, I have nerd glasses myself) big beautiful eyes with mascara and eyeliner surrounding them making them look bigger but in a beautiful way, with pale skin, a 'bull piercing' in her septum, white and black striped skinny jeans, and a black bra.

Simon's mouth drops at the sight of the girl but he quickly closes it as he reminds himself he has a hotter girlfriend than her and her name was Isabelle. But right now the dare was to kiss someone random on the streets.

Before anyone came Simon grabbed the girl, Her tipped her over a bit and kissed her, Before Simon could pull away she grabbed him and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Next thing you know the girl is running away from Isabelle.

"Hmph!" Isabelle says grabbing Simon's hand and walking inside with him into the institute.

The three sit down. "Well who do you pick Simon?" Simon knew Clary and Jace were in a fight since Clary wasn't sitting next to Jace, and believe me when Clary doesn't sit to Jace it's a miracle. Even though it pains him he will pick Clary and he knows a way to bring them together. Simon still had feelings for Clary just not as much as he has for Isabelle.

"Clary" Clary looks up from the carpet and stares at her vampire best friend "Truth or dare?" Clary picked dare since Simon never really picked any hard dares "Dare" "I dare you to... get 'freaky' with Jace for seven minutes" Clary's eyes widened, For Clary it wasn't such a big deal since Jace and her were about to go past making out and touching but Isabelle interrupted.

She just didn't want to go because she was mad at Jace, "No" she simply answers, Jace shrugs and lays down on the floor " I knew you would say that, If you don't do the dare I will tell EVERYONE right here and now what happened to you in 5th grade in the school play" Simon knew Clary wouldn't say no.

Clary stared at Simon, her mouth gaping as she remembers that day.

_It was the school play, The Wizard Of Oz and Clary of course was the beautiful and adventurous Dorothy. Clary was nervous as the teacher placed everyone in their positions on the stage behind the closed curtains._

_Simon was the scarecrow and he stood a few inches away for Dorothy. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming today to see our wonderful play!" after a few minutes of Principal Radmoore talking the curtains started to open._

_Clary looked at the crowd as the curtain opened. "Oh... Oh myyy where..., where am I...?" Clary said stuttering as her nervousness catched up to her more and more. Clary walked on the stage and wasn't looking where she was going since their drama teacher, Mrs. Diamond told her to NEVER take her eyes off the crowd._

_So Clary was thinking of that rule right then as she moved on the stage, Clary kept talking and walking until she saw her ultimate crush, Dean Anderson walk into the theater. Dean liked Clary, But he didn't want to do the play because he said he wasn't very good at things like that, So he said he would show up at the play to see Clary._

_Clary stopped talking as she forgot all her lines, But she kept saying things that weren't even in the script so she kept walking, That is until she fell over a microphone with a cable attached to the butt of it. Clary fell flat on her butt, as if it wasn't bad enough she tried to get up but just fell off the stage. Someone was so scared they dropped their popcorn and drink on Clary._

_That day Clary was embarrased to do plays, and swore she would never do one again._

"Ooooh I want to know what happened" Jace said wanting to go into a room by himself with his girlfriend, Not to get 'freaky' but to talk to her. "Okay well it was in fifth grade and we were doing the wizard of oz play and Clary was-" "FINE I'LL DO IT" She shouts standing up and walking to her room.

Jace got up and ran up to Clary.

Stiles: God Jace and Clary are always fighting!

Isaac: RIGHT!

Me:Now now Every couple fights and it's very normal.

Clary: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jace: Whatever O.o

Magnus: Hey Clary can I design your wardrobe?

Clary: Hey Magnus (Clary says in a sweet voice making Magnus believe she will say yes)

Magnus: Yeah :D

Clary: NO

Magnus: Aw :[ Didn't have to be so mean D:

Alec: Don't be mean to my boyfriend :O

Clary: ...

Jace: Don't get pissy on my girlfriend :O

(The two parabati start fighting, I pull them away from each other)

Me: Boys calm down :[ No need for fighting!

Alec: It's not my fault Jace is a-

Me: WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GOOD BYE

Sebastian: Review!

Me: SHUT UP THAT'S MY THING

Sebastian: So rude :c

Me: RUDE?! RUDE?! RUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! I AM NOT RUDE YOU SIR ARE RUDE :o

Sebastian: So mean :'c -sits in a corner and sobs a fake sob-

Me: -sigh- goose bye! Review and thanks for reading :D


End file.
